The Clock Tower's Wizard
by DARX26
Summary: Harry Potter ends up in the Clock Tower following the Halloween attack by Voldemort and receives training from Zeltrech and as an enforcer. Same age as Bazett. Will return to Harry Potter universe at either Book 4 or Book 6-7.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no claim to the intellectual property rights of either Harry Potter or Fate/Stay Night.**

Now, many of us know the story of Harry Potter and his miraculous survival against the Dark Lord Voldemort when he came to Godrick's Hollow on Halloween of 1980. Harry would spend his formative years under the abuse of the Dursley family, but that is not the case in this particular universe. Yes, I did say universe as there are an infinite number of them as Zeltrech can attest to. In this one, the aftermath was a bit more explosive and managed to recreate one of the true magics, Kaleidoscope to send Harry into an alternate reality. Let the story begin.

Young Harry Potter saw the emerald green stream of death coming to him and in an instinctual act of self-preservation activated his magical circuits, a thing that had not been done by the wizards of his world, as they instead made use of the magical core. His magic, wanting to save him cast out on its own to remove Harry Potter from danger and so channeled the energy of the killing curse to open a portal to another reality with the backlash destroying Voldemort's corporal body and the sliver of his soul that attempted to attach to Harry. Harry was instead left with the scar in the form of a lightning bolt and catapulted into the arms of Kischur Zeltrech Schweinorg, the only true user of the brand of magic and a Wizard Marshall of the Clock Tower. This event , while shocking to most, was merely amusing to Zeltrech. Not to say he wasn't happy to see his true magic used by someone else, but as no one followed the child through the portal and it seemed to carry the child's signature on it, he was aware that it wasn't a conscious use. Still, this did give him a readily built in apprentice as the child had demonstrated that he possessed the ability to make use of his magic.

Unfortunately, the child was too young to begin learning this magic and would require a caretaker until he was ready to begin the arduous and, for Zeltrech, amusing task of being an apprentice to Zeltrech. For now, I guess my aids will suffice in caring for him, but later, I will employ the elite tutors of the Clock Tower to help shape the child for the future, hmm, which route to go, purely focus on standard magic and then the usage of the Kaleidiscope, or make him a well-rounded magus, maybe cross-train him with the enforcers. Initial plans set, he decided to perform a quick examination to ascertain any potential damage caused by activating his circuits so early and then using such a large amount of prana. When he finished the examination, he was amazed, not only did the child seem to possess a large amount of high quality circuits, 35, which were of the quality associated with the Barthomeloi family, but it appeared that he had an entirely separate energy source, that far as he could tell, could be considered a magical core which seemed to draw in mana like a nature spirit while magical circuits create and use od for the most part. He wondered if this magical core could be used to power magecraft or if it would have a separate purpose that he could discover in the future. Now, this isn't to imply that it was completely new, he had seen many different forms of magic through his travels, and this meant he was aware that different realities would follow different rules and wouldn't always use magic circuits to channel their magic. The reason for his interest was because this was the first time he had the opportunity to examine one of these different magic reservoirs. What was truly interesting though was the fact that the boy possessed not only his magic core, but magic circuits, that is something he never came across, it was always one or the other. This would automatically give the child a sealing designation as the Clock Tower would love to study him, he may be allowed to live long enough for them to observe the results of this, but he knew the child wouldn't be able to live a long or happy life if that happened. Not that he would normally care, but that would take away from his ability to get a constant source of entertainment out of the kid as his apprentice. No, he would keep this knowledge to himself. Once the kid was ready though, he would be finding himself placed in a variety of different realities, oh, he couldn't wait. Finished with his initial scan he walked out to the kitchen where he handed the boy over to a maid, "Watch over the kid for me, he's a long-term project and I need to go get some more information about him." Not waiting for a response, he proceeded to the spot in his apartment where the portal had opened. Good, the remnants of the energy are enough for me to track it back. Might as well go find out about his world. With that, he stepped through his own portal and decided to see what he could find.

What he didn't expect to see when he stepped through was the charred remains of a cottage or the dead body or a beautiful red head staring up at him with glassy green emeralds. Deciding that it would be a good idea to not stand out to much at the moment, he employed a mystic code to make himself invisible and proceeded to look around. First thing of note he found was the fact that the pictures in the house all seemed to move, which while interesting, wasn't anything too important. But, ah, there we go, he could see a long piece of wood, which based on his previous experiences, would be the stereotypical magicians wand, picking it up he was able to determine that it was made of wood, and if he wasn't mistaking himself, some magically conductive material, like a piece of a magical animal. Still in hiding, he heard the rumble of a motorcycle, a flying one at that. The man astride it seemed to be distraught, which made Zeltrech believe he was either friends with the people there, or felt at fault. Before he could continue ruminating over this a conversation began between the man, and what appeared to be some human, giant hybrid. Not caring too much about the conversation, he was able to catch the basic info, the boy in his possession was named Harry Potter, and he was now responsible for killing some Dark Lord Flight from Death, or was it Voldemort, curse his tendency to translate what he hears. The smaller man also revealed his plan to kill a 'Peter' for betraying the Potters, this seemed to surprise the large man, named Hagrid, as he seemed to believe that the smaller man was responsible. Hmm, not that I care too much, I know I'll explore this house a bit more and place a marker for future study. Zeltrech left just as the firefighters started to arrive, in his possession was what appeared to be a few spell books, some of the photos, and the yew wand. He couldn't wait to come back at a future time and take a better look into the world.

**This intro chapter is short because I am setting the stage and wanted to see if people would be interested in this story idea, I intend to have him be both Zeltrech's apprentice, and to do some work as an enforcer with Bazett. Also, if anyone with more knowledge of the Type-Moon universes wants to give me some basic knowledge on the clocktower or magecraft beyond what the wiki says, feel free to message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I will admit to not knowing much about the Fate/Stay Night series beyond what I have gotten from watching the first few episodes and reading enough fanfiction to get a general idea along with an idea of what not to do. I do feel like I have a much better understanding of Harry Potter so changes to that will be intentional. If anyone feels that they can do a better job with this idea and is interested, they have my permission. Or if someone wishes to offer suggestions/expertise for the Nasuverse, again that would be appreciated. On to the story.**

**I in know way own the rights to either Fate/Stay Night or Harry Potter**

It had been ten years since Harry Potter landed in the hands of Zeltrech, ten years in which Harry Potter was corrupted by Zeltrech, but thankfully for everyone, he wasn't a carbon copy, scarier though was the fact that his dream wasn't to be a researcher at the Clock Tower, but instead wished to be an enforcer. Even worse, he had encountered an up and coming magus named Barthomeloi Lorelei. She was rumored to be in line for the position of Vice Director and had taken notice of Harry when he was practicing his magecraft with some rather explosive results. His spell to create a simple lightning bolt resulted in a storm of lightning erupting from his hands and destroyed his workspace in the Clock Tower. While she wasn't happy with the destruction, she was highly interested in the fact that he had the potential to wield such destructive capabilities. In fact, she was so interested in this that she had begun to tutor him to make sure he understood how to make the most out of basic spells, ever since his involvement with her, Harry had become inordinately infatuated with explosions. Thankfully, Zeltrech didn't particularly mind, especially when he got to watch his apprentice make use of this propensity for destruction in other dimensions as he ran for his life. He hadn't been to any too interesting dimensions yet, as while Zeltrech could be taken as rather unbalanced, he still cared for his apprentice in a rather strange way. Look at it from an Epicurean standpoint, he could derive more pleasure from his student's suffering in the future if he withholds from getting his enjoyment out of the student now and risking death or serious injury.

For once, Harry was walking around without any worries of randomly being dropped in a different dimension as just this morning, Zeltrech had informed him that he was going to be spending a month in the dimension that Harry had come from. He said it was time for him to begin gathering some more books and items from that world's magical community as his studies in magecraft were progressing well and he would soon be able to begin his own experimentation with the Kaleidascope. That was something that really excited him, not that he would say that out loud as that may make Zeltrech decide to either hold off on teaching him how to jump dimensions, or go overboard, he wasn't sure which he feared more. Today, he decided he would head to the sparring area for the enforcers and see if he could get some training in against some of the newer recruits or aspiring enforcers as he was interested in seeing if there was any trick beyond simple reinforcement he could use to improve his physical combat. Since he was still young and not overly tall or bulky, he had decided to learn Wing Chun as the style was originally created by a woman who wanted to be able to defend herself against bigger and stronger men, plus it had the badass factor of being a base for Bruce Lee's style, can't go wrong with something like that. He would classify himself as an intermediate level user of Wing Chun, but he hadn't had a real opportunity to use it recently.

"Hey, Green Eyes! You looking to spar? Of course you are, get your ass in the ring," a girl around his age with violet hair yelled as he stepped through the doors to the arena.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you're addressing me Purplette? (Two can play that name he thought)"

"No, I'm talking to the other midget here. Of course you, now get on the mat for your beating."

'Now, I don't normally fight girls, but she's asking for it, I'll take her down a peg and get a better spar in with someone else' Harry arrogantly thought to himself as he settled in to his stance. They both motioned with their heads to begin and he suddenly found himself waking up with his vision out of focus and a ringing in his ears. "The fuck just happened?"

"You just got knocked out Green Eyes, that's what you get for being cocky," said the girl with a pleased smirk on her face, "Name's Bazette by the way.

That was the day when Harry lost his cockiness and began his friendship with Bazette. Through his friendship with her, he gained a genuine interest in ruins and their uses in combat. They sparred as often as they could, but he had still yet to beat her as her speed and strength seemed to be superhuman to him, much better than his reinforcement and meager abilities with ruins at the moment, not that he would admit that to her, no he would keep working on it and eventually be able to beat her that way, and if not, there was always his magecraft which was rather destructive as a result of his training with Lorelei. Still, he would never use that against a friend, not at this stage at least. He had recently heard of a Holy Grail war that was scheduled to begin in two years in Japan, he would love to go but knew he wasn't at the level that he would be ready for that competition yet, pity the next one would be sixty years after that. Following his latest training session with Bazette he was ready to dig in to his dinner when Zeltrech appeared out of the portal with a stack of books that he pulled out of a pouch that definitely should not have had the capacity to store so many books. Here is new homework for you, that is the course load for you if you still lived in that backwards magical community, enjoy. I expect you through it and without using a focus by New Years or I will be reintroducing random universe training. So, with that, Zeltrech went off on his way and Harry opened up the first book, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. 'Let's see, first defensive spell, the tripping jinx, fuck is this shit, well it could be useful it applied properly, but seriously. Whatever, now how to do this without a wand, are the motions still important?' The remainder of the year progressed in this vein, physical training with Bazette, converting the books magic to wandless magic, and blowing off steam by blowing things up with Lorelei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, been busy, and just not inspired. Know I said next would be the Percy Jackson story, but that will wait, need to think where I want to take that story. Still looking forward to fleshing out this one and my Young Justice/Harry Potter story. Also, have put some thought into a Naruto story.**

While Harry had quickly decided that the magus community of his home dimension was brain-dead, and most likely incompetent based upon the history and spell books Zeltrech had acquired from the dimension, that did not mean that he had not been able to adapt the knowledge to suit his needs. He had been able to move beyond the limitations of lacking an acceptable mystic code in the form of a suitable wand from his home. How he did this was rather ingenious, in his humble opinion. Instead of using a wand, Harry had chosen to create a link from his magical core to his circuits, so now instead of using a wand, he merely made hand gestures while visualizing the release of an arrow as he would to activate his magecraft. His magic circuits would be the controlling avenue for his power from his magical core to leave his body, instead of having to rely on the magical core of a wand. Almost two years of studying these books and implementing the skills in the safety of his master's work-space, no need to receive a sealing designation, had brought him up to a level where he was confident he could get an outstanding on all of the standard Wizarding OWLS, except for Potions, which he would most likely get an exceeds expectations, simply due to his propensity towards explosions.

At the moment, he had just turned thirteen and was looking forward to visiting Japan for the upcoming Grail War, while he wasn't yet at a level where he could participate, it would be too late anyway as all of the command signs had already appeared, he was interested in observing the magecraft and the abilities of the Heroic Spirits that would be summoned. Aside from that, he was also interested in seeing how an acquaintance of his, Waver Velvet, would do as he knew that Waver had recently stolen the summoning catalyst of his teacher, Kayneth Archibald, smug bastard that he is, he personally felt no pity for the teacher over his loss. Personally, he thought that Waver's much maligned thesis on magic was brilliant, but, at the moment he lacked the pull to get Waver any credit at the Clock Tower, now Zeltrech could do it, but his aid always came with a price, normally a rather painful one at that. The last one resulted in him encountering Zeltrech's sort-of granddaughter, Arcueid Brunestud, which would have been pleasant, if it wasn't for the perverted comments being made by Zeltrech, with threats interspersed throughout by him. On top of that, she was just so awkward as she seemed to lack any personality to begin with, but that could be because she had just recently woken up and was working especially hard to prevent her blood-lust from overtaking her.

The two years had done much for his physical fitness and strength as the constant spars with Bazett and Lorelei had done much to build up his strength, speed, and skill. He had acquired some of rune knowledge that Bazett was able to share with him, that was not restricted to her family. Lorelei aided him in the maximizing of his basic skills and by providing him with enemies of a skill level that were responsible for his quickly rising skills as if he didn't raise his level, he would be dead. Since Lorelei was on such a godly level, strength-wise, the only time she took any back-up was when she was hunting Dead Apostle Ancestors, while he hadn't been taken on any of these missions yet, and hopefully not for a very long time. He was given some missions to eliminate fledgling dead apostles and some weaker sealing designates. He wasn't able to escape all of these missions and spars without injury, but thankfully nothing too major, the only signs that he had been involved in any intense conflicts would be the multitude of scars now adorning his arms, chest, and one particularly long and deep scar that ran from his right rib cage all the way up across his left pectoral, collarbone, and ending at the beginning of his neck. Easily concealable if he wore a collared shirt, but that wasn't the case normally, not saying he didn't know how and when to dress up, he did, he just honestly preferred t-shirts and sleeveless shirts. At the moment, he was up to a height of 5' 4", a good height for a 13 year old, with a lean runner's body as he only weighed 122 lbs, but, it was all corded muscle. Good thing was that he didn't need to wear glasses, any issues that may have come about from his father's DNA (Zeltrech had found out about Harry Potter and his family's history, a storied one it was, though for some reason he was more impressed by his mother than his father), was offset by his constant reinforcement of his body, which included his eyesight, while the method may have been considered unsafe by some, he found it to be a good way to enhance his body beyond the confines of the standard mortal shell, especially if he was going to go up against Dead Apostles.

Finishing his packing for the trip to Japan, Harry decided to stop by his friends' quarters and tell them that he would be off for two weeks to a month to observe the Grail War. Once that was done, he checked in with Zeltrech to see if there was anything that he wanted him to look for while in Japan.

"Yes, since I was one of the members responsible for helping to create the Holy Grail War, I would like to observe the operation of the war to make sure that everything is still working as it should be. I'll provide you with a dossier of how the war should go, so you have a guide to compare any inconsistencies against. The reason that I am assigning this task to you is due to the fact that I read some troubling reports at the conclusion of the previous grail, the Einzbern family may have tried to rig the system and I am anticipating adverse effects as a result of their poorly contrived plans. Aside from that, enjoy the war, and hopefully you pick up some useful skills as I'm thinking of sending you somewhere where there is a war going on," the old man said in an exuberant manner.

As the driver pulled up by the drop-off point in Heathrow Airport, Harry stepped out and prepared for the flight, something he was not looking forward to as he could not stand to sit still for hours at a time. Getting through customs, he boarded the plane and started to think of some way to pass the time. Finally, he decided that he didn't want to risk doing any magecraft on board the plane as magic reacted in a bad manner with electricity, so instead he decided to go through his runes knowledge and see if there could be any new combinations that he could use to self-reinforce his body beyond the limits he currently reached with his reinforcement spell. He had been able to get a glimpse of some of Bazett's runes that adorned her body by getting her drunk and giving her a massage following a spar.

**Well, here is a chapter with a lot of filler, not much plot development, but I hope that this shows some of the progression in his magic skills and some of the people that he had interacted with. Character-relationship development will be more thoroughly explored in chapters where the characters play a significant role. Comments?**


End file.
